Starman
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Koji Takamoto he always wanted to be a superhero and when the Mega Men fall now is his time to be the hero he's always be dreaming of. And in doing so he would become the superhero known as Starman.
1. Chapter 1

There Hasn't Been A Story About A Superhero Until Now

By Wyatt W. Buell

Man there have been many stories told from me and my friends coming to the Enchanted Forest to of course my time in Power Rangers City.

But a story about a superhero is crazy when you think about it and really at first I thought there was no way a story about a superhero would exist until now because ever since I discovered Mr. Panther's book I always knew there was more to the Spirit Verse than just a normal universe.

And just recently I found a superhero book and it was written by Starman and what began as curiosity turned into amazement because ever since I discovered Mr. Panther's story I thought that was it.

But now that I discovered Starman's story now it's clear to us that there's more to the Spirit Verse than we could have ever imagined.

And folks what you're about to read is a story even crazier than Mr. Panther's story and boy this could be the beginning of something much more than we could've ever imagined.

So yeah this should be quite an interesting story indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Being A Superhero Isn't That Easy

By Starman

Now when you read or hear about superheroes you think it's that easy to be one right?

Well sadly you're mistaken because oh boy it's not that easy at all and trust me the responsibility of being one is one hell of a big risk.

And yeah also you have to deal with the media the city the police being up your ass over this and that.

Oh and of course the possibility that you might fuck something up then the consequences will bite you hard in the ass.

So really being a superhero isn't that easy as most would think it is.

And why I say that is because well I became a superhero after I discovered some strange technology that came from space and my life would never be the same.

But first allow me to introduce myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Koji Takamoto

By Starman

My name is Koji Takamoto and I once lived in Mega City where Mega Man once defended the city from the evil Dr. Wily and so on.

Now as for my physical appearance well I have black hair and has a perfect face with blue eyes and I weigh 120 pounds.

So really there's not much to me and as for my personality well i'm a kind gentle and caring person who does the right thing in not making a mistake.

And yes I was raised the right way thanks to my parents who were there for me since day 1.

So really i'm not that bad of a person at all.

But now here's what the hell happened to me and boy I don't even know how I can explain this to you but it was one hell of a crazy ride I went through in life.


	4. Chapter 4

My Childhood

By Starman

Now I was born and raised in Mega where my parents lived and they knew I could go somewhere one day.

My mom was a stay at home while my dad was a worker at Light Technology Inc and don't worry he would make time to be with me and yeah my parents were proud to have me as their son.

Of course I sadly didn't have many friends because apparently they wouldn't be around or near me at all and yeah that sucked because I can be a social person if only they knew that.

So I was a lonely boy during my time in school and really that's tough to be in school and not have any friends to be with.

But somehow I made it through school and well at first I didn't know what I wanted to be when I growed up.

And then when I first started reading and hearing about superheroes at first it became curiosity but it turned into something much more than a simple discovery it became my new goal on life.


	5. Chapter 5

Why I Love Superheroes

By Starman

Now I know this may seem crazy but I wanted to be a superhero because I wanted to save lives and make sure evil learns to fear me and to be the one that answers the call.

And yes some will say that is truly crazy but I didn't mind that because I believed being a superhero is the one thing I would rather be than anything else.

Of course my parents didn't mind that at all thankfully because they believed it could work for me.

And yes I would read superhero comics and tv shows that would feature superheroes and really this was the one for me indeed.

Oh and I wouldn't get too obsessed with superheroes because really who would do that anyway?

And somehow I would be a superhero but I didn't know it back then.

But of course I would be at Light Technology Inc and what came next would change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Working At Light Technology Inc

By Starman

Now when it came time for me to get a job I would get a job at Light Technology Inc as the assistant to Dr. Light since my dad retired and it was my turn to do his job.

And thankfully Dr. Light knew me so at least that was good to know he indeed knew me.

As I got used to my job I was then able to meet Mega Man and man that was truly amazing.

And then the other Mega Men were there too and oh my god I thought I was dreaming but this was no dream this was real.

Oh and words can't even describe my reaction because i'm basically speechless to say the least.

And yes I seriously thought this was going to last forever but sadly one moment would change everything here in Mega City.


	7. Chapter 7

A Heroic Moment

By Starman

It all began when a robot invasion began and really this city wasn't ready for it.

So when the Mega Men heard about it they went to action right away and somehow they were able to slow down the army but sadly that may not be enough to stop the invasion.

And then they had a crazy idea and one I will never forget because they decided to combine their powers for a final strike to end the invasion and yes it was one hell of a big risk but they went with it because there was no other choice left.

So when they were ready they then fired at the army and yes it worked because that robot army didn't even stand a chance at all.

But sadly even with that win their powers were completely drained and they had nothing else left.

And at that very moment they all died and that was probably the hardest day of my life because these guys were amazing to hang out with and now they're gone.

Oh and also Mega City didn't know what to do next at all since the Mega Men were gone and that crime could come and it did and there was literally nothing we could do about it.

Or so they thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A City Without A Hero

By Starman

Now the crime here in Mega City got worse ever since the Mega Men died and really there was nothing the police could do and sadly Dr. Light wasn't able to do anything about this at all.

And yes at one point this city was without a hero because no hero means no justice gets served and yeah this sucked even from me saying that.

Oh and the residents here were living in fear because they weren't sure if this city was safe anymore.

And boy this problem would get worse because since the police gave up we were pretty much on our own.

So in a way back then it was a bad time to be a resident in Mega City.

That was until something came from the sky and what came next would change my life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

How I Became Starman

By Starman

It all began when one night I was seeing the stars when all of a sudden I see a strange meteor coming from space and somehow it landed near me.

At first I wasn't sure what it was but as I took a closer look at it it was armour and I went in it and at that very moment I became a superhero like I imagined as a kid.

And of course as for the name well Mega Man didn't work anymore so I came up with Starman and yeah that was a good name indeed.

So since i'm now Starman now was the time to do the right thing: end this crime wave once and for all and give Mega City a hero they truly deserve.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking Out The Garbage

By Starman

So now that i'm Starman it was my turn to end this crime wave once and for all.

And yes I was the only hero who do this since the police won't do it then it was my turn to do this.

Oh and these criminals didn't even stand a chance against me because they weren't able to stop me.

And better yet the the crime wave was finally taken care of and finally Mega City is crime free and the police were so thankful for me doing the right thing after all.

Oh and the residents now have hope thanks to me and now they also have a hero to look up to Starman which is me and yeah me being a superhero is crazy but it pays off in a good way because you can save the ones that matter to you.

And yeah I knew being Starman was the best thing to have ever happened to me.

Oh and no regrets on being a superhero.


	11. Chapter 11

Going To The Spirit Verse

By Starman

Of course that was until Mega City was starting to fall apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

And it was because the core is about to erupt and not even my power is enough to stop it.

So the only choice left was to go to live in another dimension and really that was it or die with the city.

And so the residents left Mega City and so did Dr. Light and I then left too.

Man it sucked that I had to leave Mega City because I spent my whole life here and now I had no choice but to leave the only home I had.

And where I came next would be quite surprising to say the least.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome To The Spirit Verse

By Starman

Once I was through my portal I was now in the Spirit Verse and I honestly couldn't believe it because I thought this was a joke but it wasn't.

And really this place had so much to offer because really where else will you be able to be yourself?

Anyway I made this place my home and i've been here since then and yes there was a Spirit War because apparently Lola was behind it and really I thought it was going to get worse.

That was until Titan and Tulip came and made sure that would never happen again and I have nothing but respect for them because really they want peace than war and I totally agree with that.

Because really war will only make it worse.


	13. Chapter 13

My Message For Wyatt

By Starman

Dear Wyatt

If you just read this good because I knew you would and don't worry my friend you and your friends are the ones who will give the Spirit Verse hope and heroes to look up to.

And don't worry you and them are in good hands because you live in the Enchanted Forest and you guys are there for those who need you the most.

My advice is this don't leave the Spirit Verse because you guys are the reason there is hope here.

And if you left then life here will never be the same.

So do me and the whole Spirit Verse a huge favor don't ever leave your home because we need you guys more than ever.

Sincerely, Koji Takamoto aka Starman


	14. Chapter 14

My Reaction To What I Just Read

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now after I read that it now became clear to me that we can't leave our home because we are needed more than ever right now.

So I told the others about what I read and they also knew we must stay and we are going to because there is nowhere else left for us.

And I say that because the Enchanted Forest has and always will be our home.


	15. Chapter 15

We Are Here To Stay

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now Starman after reading the last part of your story it made us realize that we can't leave the Enchanted Forest.

Well we are not going to because believe me this place has and always will be our home because there is nowhere else for us and since we truly belong here then we plan on staying as long as possible.

And don't worry the Spirit Verse will not lose us because we ain't going nowhere else and we are here to stay for those who need us the most.

Oh and no we don't regret being here at all.

THE END.


End file.
